Discussion utilisateur:TulipVorlax/Archive 1
Welcome etc Hello, sorry about the delay in creating this Wikia, but it seemed better to hold out and see if the database could be transferred over either from a copy or from a Special:Export. However, as you are probably well aware, many pages there have some kind of name problem, where the content cannot be reached via Special:Export or even by visiting or editing the page. Likewise, we are aware of the license problems at that wiki, and aware of the campaign you started to try to clear it up. What we suggest is that you get the 6 people (so far) who have volunteered their content into GFDL to create usernames here at Wikia, and then sysop them here (after verifying that they are the same people) so that they can use . Then, ask them to go through and Special:Export any articles that only have those users as contributors (making sure to get the full history), and then import them here. Images can be uploaded that are not GFDL (although this is highly preferred). The requirement for non-free images is that they at least have the proper license indicated, even if that is "This image is copyrighted and not for redistrubtion" or "This image is fair-use" (even Wikipedia allows fair use in a limited fashion). If you need help creating proper templates for licenses, you can check out (and copy) Wikipedia:fr:MediaWiki:Licenses and Wikipedia:fr:Cat%C3%A9gorie:Mod%C3%A8le_de_licence_d%27image. Contact me on my talk page here or on central if you need any more information. --Splarka (talk) 8 mars 2007 à 02:13 (UTC) :I've already made some copyright template (modèle in french ^^ ). But is was just to found another bug on guildwiki.fr; was unable to edit image page. :I will begin by making the start page (or main page) base on what i've been doing locally. And then, tell everyone about this new wikia. They will so happy... :Delai has been okay i think. I've learned many things, like i said on some other talk page. :Okay, enough chat. Feel free to advise me any way you think you should (as you have just done it) and many thanks. :Now i must "fix" my main page so it doesn't look so much like the start page of gw.gamewikis.org. I've made my own desing but it ended up to ressemble to their desing. I want to play safe and make something that looks different just to be sure :Thanks again. --TulipVorlax so much things to do now... :Oops! I didn't mean to "erase" de message at the to of every page!? Was thinking it was a "on/off"... Better get my main page now... --TulipVorlax 8 mars 2007 à 03:40 (UTC) ::It's okay, you didn't delete it, just hid it from yourself. You can modify the message at MediaWiki:Sitenotice (and you probably should, like create a central project page to coordinate and move the content over). Have fun! --Splarka (talk) 8 mars 2007 à 03:48 (UTC) :Is there way to have it back ? Couldn't find it. I cant see what others users see... I dont like that. --Tůζip Võrζąx 8 mars 2007 à 09:07 (UTC) ::There are two ways: First you can delete the cookie it sets on your browser, and this will only affect you. Second you can change the number at: MediaWiki:Sitenotice_id from 0 to 1 (which you should increment whenever you change the message, as it re-sets the cookie to a different name, so people then see the new message). --Splarka (talk) 9 mars 2007 à 03:20 (UTC) :::Thanks. I've edited the message but it did not reappeared for me. I'll go for the cookie when i'll find the time. --Tůζip Võrζąx 9 mars 2007 à 03:23 (UTC) :::OK. Found a simplier way to see it. With another browser... --Tůζip Võrζąx 9 mars 2007 à 06:17 (UTC) ::ok, updating the ID is even simplier. Duh! --Tůζip Võrζąx 10 mars 2007 à 06:13 (UTC) Effacemement Salut. Est-ce que tu pourrai effacer toutes les catégories de builds s'il te plais? Il faut que je revois l'organisation. Au passage tu saurai si on peut faire une page qui affiche toutes les pages appartenant à la catégorie 1 et à la catégorie 2? Ca simplifierai drolement les choses par ce que là pour classer les builds je me retrouve avec des inclusions de if à rallonge... Merci.--Ttibot 11 mars 2007 à 17:58 (UTC) :On peut bien faire des catégories croisées en fait : http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Category#Category_intersection_and_in-page_display. --Ttibot 12 mars 2007 à 00:41 (UTC) ::Oui, DynamicPageList est bien installé ici. Pour voir ce qui est installé on va dans special:version. Si tu comprends comment fonctionne DPL, tu pourrais nous l'expliquer. :-P TůζipVõrζąx 12 mars 2007 à 01:32 (UTC) :::Malheuresement mes tests ont échoué donc je ne vois pas trop... Les balises s'affichaient carrément sur la page. Je vais essayer d'y travailler encore dans les prochains jours par ce que ça sera carrément utile pour ce site qui est destiné à accumuler pas mal de données.--Ttibot 13 mars 2007 à 03:09 (UTC) Fond transparent pour les images Salut. Je t'embète encore. Comment on fait pour spécifier un fond transparent sur les images? (voir Utilisateur:Ttibot/accueil builds).--Ttibot 11 mars 2007 à 22:37 (UTC) :Bah je ne sais pas trop si c'est possible de faire ça comme ça. Normalement, on se sert d'un format de fichier différent quand on veux de la transparence. Le format JPG ne supporte pas la transparence. Les GIF (animés ou non) peuvent avoir de la transparence mais leur aspect n'est pas toujours joli. Ici, je recommenderais le format PNG. Ce format est supposé supporter même la translucidité. C'est à dire, des zones semi-transparentes un peu comme du verre teinté. :Tu sais comment éditer des images ? Tu as un locigiel pour le faire ? Beaucoup conseillent GIMP... --TůζipVõrζąx 11 mars 2007 à 22:52 (UTC) ::Je me sert de gimp aussi mais bon c'est pas super simple comme logiciel. Là je me suis servi de blender 3D et de... paint^^ --Ttibot 12 mars 2007 à 00:11 (UTC) :::Je connais bien Blender. Toutefois Wings3D est meilleur modeleur et plus facile à utiliser que Blender. Mais il ne sert qu'à ça, modeler. Il est compatible avec des plugin de rendu tel que YafRay mais puisqu'on a Corel Bryce 5 (oui, avant qu'il soit acheté par Daz), on a pas besoin d'autre chose. ::Bref, tu me diras si ça passe mieux en PNG. --TůζipVõrζąx 12 mars 2007 à 00:24 (UTC) :::Oui le PNG 24-bits supporte l'alpha (transparence) variable. Au niveau des logiciels gratuits essayez de voir du côté de Paint.NET (nécessite bien sur le Framework .NET). Ca ne devrait pas être un logiciel trop compliqué d'approche. Jaxom 12 mars 2007 à 00:33 (UTC) Table des caractères Serait-il possible de rajouter les caractères suivants à dans la liste des caractères À â Â ç Ç ê Ê Ë î Î Ï ô Ô ù Ù ? Jaxom 12 mars 2007 à 00:33 (UTC) :Je crois que tu pouvais très bien le faire ^^. Bon, j'ai rajouté un lien modifier qui flotte à droite. Je crois que seul les administrateurs peuvent éditer les pages de l'espace MediaWiki:. Change leur ordre si tu veux. --TůζipVõrζąx 12 mars 2007 à 00:46 (UTC) ::Ce que j'ai vu peu apres. Jaxom 12 mars 2007 à 02:28 (UTC) ..par le vide! Je viens de vider ma liste de suivi. J'y avais 320 pages! Lol. --TůζipVõrζąx 12 mars 2007 à 00:58 (UTC) Tests ☺ ☻ ♫ ♥ ∞ TůζipVõrζąx 12 mars 2007 à 01:48 (UTC) Test du modèle discuter --TůζipVõrζąx 12 mars 2007 à 17:24 (UTC) Signature *§: 14 mars 2007 à 01:15 (UTC) *§: Discussion Utilisateur:TulipVorlax 14 mars 2007 à 01:20 (UTC) *§: Discuter 14 mars 2007 à 01:21 (UTC) *§: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 14 mars 2007 à 01:23 (UTC) Modèle:barre de progression stats Déplacé → Discussion Utilisateur:TulipVorlax/progression test Forums Hi. The problem is that any page with the category "Test forum" will appear on that list. That includes templates. In this case, I added to the template so that the category will only be active where the template is used, not on the template itself. Other than that, it looks like your setup is going well. Let me know if you need more help -- Sannse 14 mars 2007 à 08:36 (UTC) :Yes! I've understant in a second when a saw your edit on recent change. I've done many template here, i should have seen it. But, it was well past sleeptime (as it is now too ^^ ). But thanks for covering my back. If i dont have anything else wrong, i think you'll have someone to translate (to french) the help on forums someday. Maybe in this wikia help section at first, will be easier. :Thanks a bundle. :Now, teeth bruhsing time and then hop in bed with a book (a foolness attempt to get all thoses wiki things off my mind). §: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 14 mars 2007 à 08:48 (UTC) ::A translation would be great! Many thanks, and sleep well -- Sannse 14 mars 2007 à 23:50 (UTC) Concours C'était surtout un import direct sans modifications de l'ancien wiki (sur lequel l'image ne n'affichait pas d'ailleurs alors qu'elle s'affiche ici). Mais je vais la réduire : c'est trop long pour les petites connexions comme la mienne. Jaxom 14 mars 2007 à 09:50 (UTC) Catégories pour les builds Salut. Juste pour te dire que j'ai posté un petit message sur Discuter:Projet:Catégories en ce qui concerne les catégories pour les builds. Tiens moi au courant par ce que il vas falloir décider de l'organisation de ces catégories pour la page d'accueil des builds et le système de classement des builds (le modéle qui ajoute les catégories).--Ttibot 14 mars 2007 à 17:37 (UTC) Vandalisme On n'a eu un gros acte de vandalisme sur la page d'accueil : http://fr.guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Accueil&action=history - 16 mars 2007 à 14:35 : 87.81.240.121... J'ai rétabli la version d'avant, mais il faudrait la protéger je pense. Statistiques de Guild Wars Wikia La base de données contient actuellement 911 pages. Ce chiffre inclut les pages « discussion », les pages relatives à Guild Wars Wikia, les pages minimales ("ébauches"), les pages de redirection, ainsi que d'autres pages qui ne peuvent sans doute pas être considérées comme des articles. Si l'on exclut ces pages, il reste 163 pages qui sont probablement de véritables articles. 0 pages ont été consultées et 2 859 pages modifiées. Cela représente une moyenne de 3,14 modifications par page et de 0,00 consultations pour une modification. Il y a 3 731 articles dans la file de tâche. :Attention! Faut laisser le temps à la file d'attente de se vider un peu. Lol. §: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 15 mars 2007 à 02:44 (UTC) Barre de compétences J'ai vu que tu avais transformé la barre de compétences en modèle. On pourra toujours l'améliorer après du moment qu'on ne change pas la syntaxe. Au passage, je compte utiliser ça : Utilisateur:ttibot/Afficher Un Build (exemple d'utilisation ici) pour l'affichage dans les pages de build. Les compétences sont dévellopées par ce que c'est très ennuyant de devoir cliquer dessus pour connaitre leurs effets dans le le wiki US. Dis moi ce que tu en pense. --Ttibot 17 mars 2007 à 04:51 (UTC) :Oui, ton modèle est assez bien pour être intégré. Il fonctionne. Il affiche 8 compétences. Le reste, la gestion de l'élite, pourra facilement être intégré par la suite. :Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu entends par syntaxe mais s'il s'agit du nom des variables pour l'appel dans une autre page, y a moyen de s'arranger. :Par exemple, tu utilises 8 paramêtres non-nommés. Rajouter un paramêtre } optionnel, ne changera rien au fonctionnement à part que lorsque tu veux spécifier l'emplacement de l'élite, tu dois taper une pipe de plus ( ) puis élite=. :Est-ce que cela te rassure ? C'est la seule modification vu de l'extérieure qu'il y aura. :Mais à l'intérieur, il y aura les }. :§: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 17 mars 2007 à 05:35 (UTC) :::Je n'était pas spécialement inquiet t'en fait pas. J'avais juste noté ça comme ça. Sinon oui c'était bien ce que je voulai dire par "syntaxe" --Ttibot 17 mars 2007 à 05:51 (UTC) ::::Il devrait être optionnel le nouveau paramètre alors ça ne "cassera" jamais les utilisations du modèle précédent l'implémentation. §: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 17 mars 2007 à 05:58 (UTC) Test Ceci est un test du style du tag "pre". Ceci est un test du style du tag "pre". Ceci est un test du style du tag "pre". §: TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 19 mars 2007 à 09:37 (UTC) Les images des compétences Il faut que je les prenne où les images des compétence pour avoir le droit de les utiliser? --Ttibot 22 mars 2007 à 02:22 (UTC) :Pour les 10 professions : dans les kits de fansite qui sont disponibles dans la partie communaute du site officiel. Pour les competences qui ne sont pas dedans (competences communes, effet de l'envirronment, deguisement, competences de monstre, etc...) soit chez quelqu'un qui les a exporte avec la bonne license, ou qui t'autorise a les prendre ; soit il faut faire les captures toi-meme dans le jeu (et bon bien sur la qualite ne sera pas forcement top et l'image trop petite ou avec les bordures speciales du jeu...). Jaxom 22 mars 2007 à 03:01 (UTC) Re Bonjour, et désolé si je poste ceci au mauvais endroit, l'interface des wiki m'est encore assez inconnue, par rapport à la simplicité des forums. J'ai trouvé le lien vers ce wiki sur les forums Mondes Persistants, sur ce topic. J'ai déjà contribué quelques fois à votre homologue anglo-saxon, et je compte bien participer de mannière active sur votre wiki, même si j'ai besoin d'apprendre encore pas mal de chose sur la création et l'édition de pages wiki. Etant un joueur principalement PvE, mes contributions seront sans doute fortement orientées vers ce mode de jeu. J'aime toutefois faire un peu de tout. Je suis assez collectionneur pour les armures, donc attendez-vous à me voir poster régulièrement sur ce sujet, tout comme pour les teintures et autres trucs parfaitement inutiles dans Guild Wars, comme les minipets, les titres, etc etc. Je ne refuse jamais un coup de main, et comme je le disais, l'interface des Wikis est encore assez obscure à mes yeux, donc toute aide sera la bienvenue. A très bientôt. ::Y a pas de mal. Merci pour le lien. Note que si tu veux qu'on sache qui tu es quand tu nous parles, tu dois au moins mettre 4 ~ à la fin de ton message. Exemple, ~~~~ donne — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 27 mars 2007 à 07:47 (UTC) A+ Vancouver Real Estate House I have read so many content on the topic of the blogger lovers but this post is actually a nice post, keep it up. Very interesting article Perfectly written! I’ll right away take hold of your rss as I can not find your email subscription link or newsletter service. Do you have any? Kindly let me realize in order that I may subscribe.